ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seeing Blood-red
WHAT LEVELS!? >_< When you tell us what jobs you used, tell us the damn levels so we can have some idea of how hard it is, otherwise your information is completely useless to us. Valeriya (talk) 12:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) how about some details on this BC fight? Tahngarthortalk- 15:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :99 PUP/DNC solo. The only odd thing is the damage variation of his spells. Here's a run-through of the spells and damage he dished: *Hailstorm, Blizzard 132, Fire III 122, Blizzard 511, Drain (paralyzed), Firestorm, Aero III 63, Wasp Sting 26, Sleep (landed), Fire III 69, Aero III 31, Blizzard III 133, Dispel (landed), Water III (paralyzed), Aero III (paralyzed), Regen II, Thunder III 143, Thunderstorm, Drain 164, Hailstorm, Water III 392, Thunder III (defeated before cast). :*Successfully duo'd this as PLD/RDM and DNC/NIN Phalanx only was used, no barspells, Chivalry was used Invincible was not needed. Overall the fight was pretty easy. :*Tried to solo on RDM/NIN timed out has alot of HP 20k+ and likes to cure 4 himself. Can easily get an unresisted nuke on RDM. Even though i timed out this is a pretty easy fight to win. He can and will use the AoE charge though a lot of the fight. Prob used it 75% of the time on my first fight. Also he can cast Thunder 3. His melee would do anywhere between 7-129 Crit though Phalanx. Used Viperbite and Shadowstitch or whatever. His nukes can do 600+ Damage with no bar spell up. Came back with 1 RDM/DRK 2 BLM/RDM was a much easier fight except both BLM had to rest to full twice and used Manafont. He is easy to bind and gravity never was resisted with 333 enfeeb magic. Also Sleep landed 3 times before being resisted then no more sleeps landed. This is a pretty easy fight except for this massive HP. Almost any job should be able to Duo him he is easy to kite and just needs a DD cause RDM cant deal 20k+ damage very fast with a 30 bc timer. :*Successfully defeated this BCNM solo as 75DNC/37NIN. Some key notes, enemy has incredibly low evasion however very high accuracy it seemed. I have a strong evasion setup, (Boxer's, Ohat, Antares Harness, scouter's rope etc.. etc..) and he continued to eat through shadows and successfully took down Fan Dance (1 merit) after so many hits. I found the biggest challenge was being ready to stun his Cure IV's, if you can manage to do that, DNC just sort of does it's own thing, build TP and cure-bomb yourself occasionally can cast Shadows for single target nukes, and once in a while if you have max reverse flourish ready, perhaps WS then regain TP instantly. Using this defensive strategy, I completed the fight after about 15-minutes with mostly just straight melee DMG (Azoth & Joyeus + no food). :*Duo'd w/ ease by 75 SAM/DNC (me) & 60 SCH/RDM (Nettin) on Earthsday. Samurai used Roshi Jinpachi, Myochin Kote & a Tonosama Rice Ball to reduce Dagger DPS. Meikyo Shisui used, but wasn't needed. Only sped up the fight. Curing Waltz II & Drain Samba II used to cure off Tier III nuke damage, which only did ~300. SCH was out of AoE range. Never felt the need to throw up Seigan + Third Eye. --Rixstarian 03:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*Solo`d as 85RDM/BLU. Pretty easy fight, just cast para/slow II on him and melee`d. Didn`nt need to nuke, used Sanguine Blade for dmg. He tried to cure himself once and head-butt interupted him, most of his nukes got stopped by para, but the ones that got through never got past stoneskin. Calatilla 12:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd as 90SAM/DNC. Would've been a lot faster if I hadn't missed my SC, but basically just alternated between WS and healing myself. Didn't need to 2hour. BCNM Strat. Can be found on the lower end of the article page *Gave up at precisely at 20% HP remaining. Changing the page to reflect that. If someone has any experience to the contrary, feel free to change to to reflect that (e.g. 15-20%). --Aoisa 23:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) trust Anyone know if trusts are available to use for this?